On the road
by texaskid
Summary: Valentine's Day on the road with Big Time Rush and Kylie Knight. A paintball match, a probing interview, and a concert. No one said that would lead to the boys learning her secret.


_**Yet another one shot based on Kylie and the boys from Big Time Sister. I hope you like it. Same disclaimer I only own Kylie and Roxy and Jerry**_.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ky, we're going to Minnesota it's not like you don't know anyone there. I've got a friend who really wants to see you that day. Maybe take you out after the concert and get ice cream or something? Why won't you just let me set you up?" Kendall asked looking at his blonde twin sister.<p>

"You know exactly why I won't let you set me up with any of your friends. Look at the disaster with Trevor in the tenth grade. He dumped me the day before Valentine's Day. Then Halloween last year Carlos and I were lucky that that very awkward date didn't end our friendship." Kylie looked up from packing the suitcase on her hotel room bed to look at her brother. "Look Kendall, I know that you mean well and everything but this Valentine's Day I just want to spend the day with my brother and our three best friends relaxing and playing Guitar Hero or Rock Band before we have to rock out Minneapolis's Metro Dome Arena."

"Fine, I won't set you up but can you blame me for trying?" Kendall asked standing from the chair he had been sitting in.

"No, because I know you mean well." Kylie smiled.

"Oh," Kendall answered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Look, the guys are waiting and we've got to get a move on. The bus won't wait on us forever."

"Sure it will. It's a Big Time Rush/Kylie Knight concert and you can't very well have one if there are two of us missing." Kendall said smirking.

Kylie rolled her eyes and shut the now full suitcase. As she tried to zip it, the suitcase remained stubbornly unzippable. "Kendall, it won't shut." Kylie whined.

Kendall sighed and walked to the bed. "If you didn't pack like a girl you wouldn't have this problem." Kendall said. Kylie rolled her eyes at her brother. "Hop on." Kendall motioned to the suitcase and Kylie sat down on it. Kendall zipped it shut and Kylie climbed down. After looking around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything Kylie followed her brother out of the room dragging her wheelie suitcase behind her. After stowing it on the bus she climbed aboard and plopped down next to Carlos on the couch.

"To Minnesota Mr. Bus driver." James called. The next morning the bus pulled to a stop outside the old playground and youth center after making a stop at a local store. When all four boys walked into the living room area of the bus they saw four paintball guns. "Paintball guns?" James asked.

"There's a note." Logan said.

Kendall picked up the note and smirked seeing Kylie's handwriting. "Let the hunt begin. Before you are four paintball guns. The rules are simple. Each of you take a gun and split up. You must stay on the ground, no climbing trees or buildings but playground equipment is fair game. Every man for himself. No firing within 10 feet. Just because you're hit you're not out. Player that gets hit by the others the least amount of times at the cease fire is the winner. Cease fire will be called at 11 or sooner by Kelly if necessary. You have five minutes to strategize or hide and a text will tell you when it's on." Kendall read.

"Paintball, best way to spend Valentine's Day." Carlos grinned.

"Really guys?" Logan asked but the guys were already changing into two layers of camouflage clothes. "I've got to get new friends." He muttered.

Five minutes after they climbed off the bus they each got a text that read "Let the game begin."

The boys smirked to themselves and the game began. About two hours later just as the Rocque Records van pulled up behind the bus and Kelly stepped out "Ollie, Ollie, Oxen Free" rang out across the grounds. All five phones buzzed letting them know it was 11 and the game was over. The boys and Kylie stepped out from their hiding places to see Kelly with her hands on her hips.

"Here, now." Kelly said pointing to the spot in front of her. Kylie began walking towards the older woman and as she was the farthest she had to walk past all the boys to get to her. As she did the boys fell into line behind her. She stopped right in front of Kelly and suddenly her back was hit by several paintballs. When the firing stopped Kylie spun around and glared at the boys.

"We couldn't let you win." James said.

"So instead you broke a rule?" Kylie asked.

"We did not." Kendall said.

"Rule number four. No firing within ten feet but I commend you on turning down the FPS." Kylie said. "And do you not understand a cease fire? It means to stop firing."

"Enough. You were all supposed to be on the bus and on your way to the interview 10 minutes ago. Now you're late." Kelly said.

"Let us change and we'll be there in a minute." Kylie said.

"No time. Get in the van." Kelly said.

"But ..." Kylie started.

"Now." Kelly demanded.

Kylie and the boys followed the pointed finger and climbed into the van. When the van stopped they climbed out and walked into the building. There they saw a round table with six or so microphones and bunch of video cameras. "You didn't tell me this was being filmed." Kylie hissed.

"Relax would you? You look fine." James said.

"No I don't." Kylie said checking her pockets for a hairbrush then remembering it was in her bag that was still on the bus. So she started finger combing her hair until James smacked her hands away. He pulled out his lucky comb and gently ran it through Kylie's hair a couple times then handed her his mirror. "Ewww, helmet hair." Kylie snagged the cap off Carlos's head and plopped it down backwards on her own. "That's better. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Not be playing paintball on Valentine's Day morning and thus having plenty of time to get dolled up for a web interview." Logan suggested.

"True." Kylie nodded. They all took seats at the table and met the host, Jerry.

"Welcome to Q and A with Big Time Rush and Kylie Knight, I'm your host Just Jerry here for hot 105.9 FM. Ok for those who haven't made the cross from Country to Pop Music or vice versa why don't you go ahead and introduce yourselves." Jerry said.

The boys introduced themselves and Kylie smiled. "If they're Big Time Rush, I must be Kylie Knight."

"So I've got to ask what's with the camo and paint?" Jerry asked.

"We had a little paintball game this morning." Kylie said.

"Oh and who won?" Jerry asked.

"She did." Kendall said.

"Until the four of them decided to break the cease fire and pelt my back with 19 rounds." Kylie rolled her eyes.

"It was your fault for having such a good hiding spot. Two hits in two hours. How does a girl hide that well?" Kendall asked.

"Playground tunnel and the bushes. Not my fault that you're incapable of staying hidden." Kylie answered.

"So who's idea was it for the game?" Jerry asked.

"Kylie's. We woke up this morning to four paintball guns on the counter and the challenge was on." Logan said. "Although I was against it at first it was a lot of fun."

"You're in the middle of your current tour."

"Yeah it's call BTR All Over Again and it's a world tour." James said.

"I wouldn't technically call a world tour one that only goes to one other continent." Kylie smirked.

"Hush." James chided.

"It's here in the states, we have a concert in Vancouver as Kylie here hits Orlando, and then our final stop in London." Kendall said. "We're actually really happy to have Kylie opening for us."

"Stop it Kendall. You're being too nice." Kylie said.

"You guys are all real close?"

"We've been friends for years." Logan said.

"I can't remember a time where Kylie hasn't been there for us." Carlos said.

"And their all being really, really nice right now. Trust me we're just like any other group of kids. We fight and we bicker and argue but generally we do typically get along."

"Typically?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah." Kylie said.

"Like the other day when James called her a hot, blonde, airhead." Kendall said.

"I didn't talk to him for six hours." Kylie said. "But the fights don't usually last longer than that. They're like brothers to me and I love them all."

"Even though you and Logan didn't get along for a while there?" Jerry asked.

"Kylie and I have always had a strained and interesting relationship. It's not comfortable like the one she has with Carlos or as close as she is to Kendall or even as natural as her and James but it's interesting."

"What he means is that though we aren't as close as I am with the other three, we do get along better now but he's always had my back even when I couldn't count on the rest of them."

"We resent that." Carlos said.

"Hey everyone's got those moments." Kylie said. "Though I wouldn't trade these guys for the world."

"Your CDs just came out." Jerry prodded shifting gears.

Kylie looked at Kendall who nodded. "My CD Coming Home just hit stores in December. Right before the holidays." Kylie said.

She and the boys talked for a while longer about the CDs and the tours until Jerry finally asked about their plans. "So since it is Valentine's Day you must all have plans."

"Actually since we have a concert tonight we'll probably only have time to shower and then hit the bus to sleep as we head for Illinois." Kendall said.

"Especially since we're all single. This is just another way—"

"Ky, we don't need your cynicism." Carlos said.

"Big word Carlos, I'm impressed." Kylie said.

"Kylie we all know how much you hate Valentine's Day but we've promised that we'd take care of you since what happened with Trevor." James said.

"Trevor?" Jerry asked.

"My boyfriend in tenth grade. He dumped me the day before Valentine's Day. No reason at all for it either. Friday the thirteenth." Kylie shook her head. "The next morning I woke up these guys were in the living room and they had a dozen red carnations, a two course breakfast, and our favorite hockey movie. It was real sweet, doesn't change how I feel though. It's a holiday monopolized by the card and candy companies to make more money from sorry saps who go all out to impress some girl. If you really love someone you'll show them every day of the year not just two."

"So you're not romantic?"

"Kylie loves romance. She just thinks it should be year long." Kendall smirked.

"True." Kylie answered.

"So you boys have no plans for tonight?" Jerry asked.

"Nope." Carlos answered.

"It sounds like Kylie's had a sweet Valentine's Day before so what about you boys. Certainly you've done something sweet for your girls or a girl has done something to get your attention." Jerry said.

"Carlos remember two years ago?" James asked.

Carlos, Kendall, and Logan all laughed.

"It was so sweet. We doing performing a show in Atlanta and she must have been 11 or 12. She was so cute. She comes up with this rose and hugs me. She was just the cutest, sweetest girl." Carlos said.

"Speaking of cute and sweet, remember what you did for Kasey last year James." Kendall prodded.

"It was super sweet." Kylie added.

"Last year on Valentine's Day I surprised my girlfriend Kasey with a dozen red roses and a teddy bear."

"As sweet as it was you dumped her two weeks later." Kylie smirked.

"That wasn't my fault." James said.

"Speaking of surprises we have a surprise for Ms. Kylie here." Jerry said.

"For me?" Kylie asked. "You didn't have to."

"Actually James's father brought it in. Said you've been missing it." Jerry said. Kylie's brow furrowed and a stage hand brought out a puppy. Kylie shoved her chair back and rushed to him scooping the puppy out of his hands.

The smile that spread across the young girl's face made the boys grin. She sat back down at the table and ran her hands through the dog's fur.

"So tell us about your friend here Kylie." Jerry asked.

"This is Roxy, my beautiful red and white, Alusky. She's a beautiful, friendly, active, three month old Husky/ Malamute mix. James's Dad got her for me for Christmas. I'm not allowed to have her at our apartment in L.A. because she will be a big dog. That and my mom refused to take care of her while we're on the road. Our Producer won't let me take her on the road either so Al said he'd take her in."

"It wouldn't hurt to have a dog on tour would it?"

"For the boys? No? For me? Guys only like it if it's a big sporting dog. When she gets bigger then sure it'll probably draw guys but right now she's cute to me." Kylie said.

"You say she's only three months old?" Jerry said. "She must be at least 20 pounds."

"15." Kylie answered. "They grow pretty fast. By the time she's about a year she'll be fully grown. But she stole these guys' hearts so she's ok with me." Carlos reached over and petted the pup.

"She's such a sweet dog." Jerry said.

"Yes she is." Kylie answered.

Soon the interview ended and they back to the bus so they could change then rehearse and thankfully Gustavo and Kelly both didn't say a word about Roxy. After getting dressed the bus took them to the arena and they watched from the windows as the crowd went wild. Kylie looked at the boys then scooped up her puppy and slid on her sunglasses. "Let's rock this thing." Kendall said as the bus stopped.

Later that night during Big Time Rush's portion of the concert Kylie watched from the wings. "We'd like to dedicate our next song to a girl we'll be thinking about "Worldwide". However because of who she is she's gonna need a little convincing to come back out here. Give it up once more for Kylie Knight." James said.

As the crowd cheered Kylie shook her head furiously. She wasn't getting back on that stage for nothing. "Kylie, Kylie, Kylie!" The crowd chanted. Kylie still shook her head and James walked over to her.

James turned his microphone off and took Kylie's hand. "Please?" James asked softly. "For me?"

"James, I can't. You're gonna do something that's gonna put me on the spot—" Kylie started.

"Please sweetheart?" James asked leaning toward her and cupping her cheek.

"Fine." Kylie sighed and took his hand. When they walked out on stage the crowd cheered louder than ever. The boys sang "Worldwide" to Kylie and she turned bright red. "I knew you'd do that to me." Kylie growled. When Carlos produced a snow lily Kylie sighed. "I'm still mad." Kylie said slightly smirking.

"Now how many of you think our friend Kylie is angry with us?" Kendall asked then judging by the response of the crowd Kendall smiled. "Yeah we didn't think so either."

Kylie only rolled her eyes and asked him silently if she could leave. Kendall nodded and Kylie went backstage where Kylie took her puppy from Sylvia Garcia. "Thanks Mami."

"When are you going to tell your brother you're dating his best friend?" Sylvia asked.

"What?" Kylie asked looking up from Roxy shocked.

"You and James sweetheart. I can see it plain as day." Sylvia asked.

Kylie looked back down at her puppy.

"Are we talking about the way my son is deeply in love with her?" Brooke Diamond asked walking up.

"Mama Brooke." Kylie said looking up at her surrogate mother.

"It's obvious." Brooke said. She opened the camera in her hands and showed Kylie the tape of the previous song. "That is love sweetheart, pure and simple."

"He can't know. Kendall would flip." Kylie sighed.

"I think he'd understand." Sylvia said.

"Maybe but I'd have to talk to James. Alright baby you're too heavy for me to hold for long." Kylie set her dog down and looked back at the stage. "He's just so perfect. I don't know how to tell Kendall."

"Straight and honest." Brooke said.

"True." Kylie said then looked back at Roxy. "I wanna take her on tour."

"Hey, I know you can't I promise she'll be in good hands until your tour is over next month. I'll personally see to it that she's well taken care of." Brooke said.

"Thanks."

Later that night Kylie was curled up next to her brother as the bus rolled from Minnesota heading for Illinois. "Alright it's getting late, night guys." Kylie said.

"Wait." Kendall said as all four boys stood. Kylie stood as well and looked at them. "We have gifts for you."

"Kendall." Kylie said glaring at him.

"We know but after the game this morning we owe you." Kendall answered. He pulled his sister into a hug and whispered. "I know you and James are together and I fully support that. He hurts you though ..."

"I'll come straight to you." Kylie answered.

"Night beautiful." Kendall said kissing his sister's cheek.

Kylie stepped over to Carlos who handed her a teddy bear. "Thanks Carlos, it's sweet." Kylie said hugging him too.

"You deserve it. And all the happiness your boyfriend can give you." Carlos answered in her ear as he hugged her as well. Kylie pulled back sharply and looked at him. Carlos only grinned and passed her to Logan.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Logan said. He stepped aside revealing her puppy.

"How did you ...?" Kylie asked.

"I talked to Gustavo and promised that as long as you took very good care of the puppy and we watched her while you're on stage and she doesn't bark you can have her on tour." Logan said.

"Thank you." Kylie hugged Logan then her puppy. "There's no way you can outdo Logan." Kylie said looking at James.

"I can try." He stepped aside and showed her a bouquet of snow lilies and red carnations. "And." He hit a button on the remote in his hand and the back door opened. What had once been the boys back game room had transformed into a spacious bedroom. "Now you don't have to sleep out here on the couch. Comes with your own closet and room for Roxy." Kylie turned back to James and grinned then threw her arms around him.

"I love it. I love you." She whispered the last three words.

James lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too." James said. She looked back at the other boys and none of them seemed shocked by the declaration.

"You all knew?" Kylie asked.

"You want to keep a secret? Don't tell James." Logan said.

"Oh. Ok." Kylie grinned and took her puppy back to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Happy Valentine's Day to all. Inspired by the clips from Crush Night three nights ago. I just love James's new dog Fox. Thanks for reading. Please, please, please tell me what you think. I would love to know.<br>**_


End file.
